


I know you're hoping that I'll react

by Lolistar92



Series: Rift!AU {Different Dimensions} [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Dimension Travel, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Hypnotism, Hyung Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Manhandling, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Obsession Baekhyun x Power Dae, Oral Sex, Power!Jongdae, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, X-Baekhyun, pry x-baekchen from my cold tiny fingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: And he’s so beautiful. It’s absolutely breath-taking how easily Baekhyun wears meanness, how Jongdae feels special cradled in this Baekhyun’s sharp jaws.“I’m still Baekhyun,” Baëkhyun assures, a slant at his lip that makes his smile cold and mocking. “And you’re still mine, no matter what world you come from.”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Series: Rift!AU {Different Dimensions} [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543885
Comments: 14
Kudos: 283





	I know you're hoping that I'll react

**Author's Note:**

> -sighs- Look, this all started when it occurred to me:
> 
> Blonde!Dae x Blackhair!Baek in Power
> 
> Blackhair!Dae x Blonde!Baek in Obsession 
> 
> AKA my couple staying true to the blonde x blackhair trope. And thus this fic was born.
> 
> ** please heed the tags **
> 
> Title taken from Ariana Grande's Focus

“Baekhyun!” Jongdae cries out. His voice echoes terribly in the desolate wasteland that used to be a city.

Heart in his throat, Jongdae trudges on, despite the exhaustion tugging at him. Four minutes ago, Jongdae had been in the fight of his life taking down a fucking Red Force drone that towered as high as a building. Just when they finally defeated it, a huge explosion took them by surprise.

Jongdae had closed his eyes for only one second and the next thing he knew, he was here in this fucked up place that had a red sky and crumbling buildings.

Baekhyun had been with him. Had been reaching for Jongdae just before the shockwaves caught up to them. They’d been so close, their fingers had brushed and then _nothing_.

“Baekhyun!” Jongdae yells, just a bit more desperately. Perhaps it isn’t the smartest idea to be hollering when Jongdae has no idea where he is but it’s not rational thought driving him right now.

Jongdae suddenly shrieks, the ground beneath his feet giving way to the debris under it. Too late Jongdae realizes he’s reached a peak of some sort and there is nothing underneath. He’s falling –

Solid arms snake around his waist. One moment he’s freefalling, stomach dropping out from under him, the next he’s in –

“Baekhyun! You idiot!” Jongdae pouts, hitting Baekhyun’s shoulder before slumping in relief into Baekhyun’s hold. “I was looking all over for you, why didn’t you answer me? Are you hurt?”

Too late Jongdae realizes something is wrong.

“Baek - ” Jongdae freezes, staring at the man holding him. He wears Baekhyun’s face but everything is _wrong_. Long, platinum blonde hair where there should be short, fluffy, black. A shimmering golden eye and an ice blue eye, where there should be two cerulean blue orbs. He wears jewelry like a weapon, decked in fine gold and silver, a face chain that runs across the bridge of his nose, ears completely pierced. 

But there are also similarities. Those are Baekhyun’s eyes, droopy and amused, Baekhyun’s lips, Baekhyun’s sharp chin. It makes his brain short-circuit seeing one thing and understanding another, so confused he forgets to struggle. 

Afterall it _is _Baekhyun’s voice, when he says, “Well hello there, cutie. You know you look a lot like my husband. I’ve always wondered what you would look like blonde.”

Jongdae’s a beat off with his struggles. Not-Baekhyun’s eye begins to glow, hypnotic.

“_Won’t you close your eyes for me, love_? I promise I’ll be gentle.”

Jongdae can’t even begin to make anything of that, eyelids already falling half-lidded as he sinks limply into Not-Baekhyun’s hold.

_

“You even have the same scar,” Baëkhyun comments, rubbing at the bare skin between Jongdae’s third and fourth rib.

“Don’t touch!” Jongdae jerks away, useless with his hands bound over his head. He glares, but there isn’t much heat in it, not when he’s looking into Baekhyun’s familiar eyes, dancing with mirth.

Baëkhyun only laughs, finger trailing up to graze against a nipple in a way that has Jongdae flinching.

“You’re sensitive here too?” Baëkhyun wonders, taking the opportunity to pinch Jongdae’s nipple between a thumb and forefinger. Jongdae squirms, mouth clamping shut, but against his will a small noise emerges from his throat and Baëkhyun grins harder.

“Chennie is sensitive here too, but hates to admit it. I had to sit on his cock for a month straight before he agreed to get his tits pierced. It looks good when you connect it to his snake bites,” Baëkhyun grabs his chin, finger tapping Jongdae’s lips in where he can only assume his double’s piercings are.

Jongdae tries to turn his head away but Baëkhyun tuts. It’s stupid how it gets Jongdae’s stomach fluttering at how alike this Baekhyun sounds when he whines.

“Jongdae-ya,” Baëkhyun croons, all to easily adopting to Jongdae’s name.

“Fuck off and let me go!” Jongdae grits through his teeth, yanking hard on the manacles around his wrists, to no avail. He has no idea what they’re doing, but Jongdae can’t feel his lightning. Without it, he feels like the helpless prey he is. He’s keenly aware he that Baëkhyun is _dangerous_, only his whims of toying with Jongdae keeping him alive.

“Let you go?” Baëkhyun blinks at him, too patient and mocking for Jongdae to take this as anything other than an insult. “But I just got you.”

Another tactic. He needs to stop with fighting Baekhyun, it’s been too long already since Jongdae woke up in this bed, naked except for Baëkhyun draped over him.

“Aren’t you worried about your husband? Chen?” Jongdae coaxes, aiming for a soft pouty smile he knows others around him fall for. “We could team up to find him, I’m sure he’s looking for you - ”

Jongdae shocked noise is muffled against Baëkhyun’s lips. He kicks instinctively, but he’s pinned. Baëkhyun’s hand, donned in all kinds of jewelry, cup Jongdae’s chin hard, tilting his face up so he can lick into Jongdae’s mouth all the easier.

It’s heady. Baëkhyun is more assertive than Jongdae’s Baekhyun is but the technique is all the same. He knows all of Jongdae’s weak spots, knows how to hold Jongdae until he’s hazy, short of breath and moaning pliantly. He whimpers when Baëkhyun ’s grip shifts, rings catching hard on Jongdae’s skin.

That gets Baëkhyun to stop, pulling away to pant over Jongdae’s swollen lips. Baëkhyun looks at him intensely, too intensely, for a moment before his face breaks out into a grin. His hair falls over his right eye, making the entire effect look a bit maniac. It makes Jongdae’s breath come in short for an entirely different reason.

“You’re the softest little thing, aren’t you, Jongdae-ya?” Baëkhyun croons, the tip of a slender finger tracing Jongdae’s spit-slick swollen lips. He taps on the corner of Jongdae’s lip. “I’d forgotten how utterly cute your little kitten curl is. Chennie is a bit too fond of his smirks.”

“R-Right,” Jongdae says for lack of anything else to say. His head is still spinning, heart pumping double time, reeling from that kiss. “C-Chen, we should - ”

Jongdae’s eyes automatically close, exhaling softly into Baëkhyun’s warm mouth as he kisses Jongdae again.

He shouldn’t, Jongdae knows he shouldn’t, this isn’t _his_ Baekhyun, but he tastes like him, moves like him, touches Jongdae with the expertise Baekhyun does.

“Oh,” Jongdae moans softly against Baëkhyun’s lips, arching when Baëkhyun gathers the soft flesh of Jongdae’s nipples between his fingers, plucking them terribly hard as he kisses the breath out of Jongdae’s lungs.

He’s achingly hard. There is no way to ignore how devastatingly sexy this Baekhyun is without all this stimulation but now he has the double of his boyfriend grinding in his lap and Jongdae is nothing but horny and confused.

“Let go for me, Jongdae-ya,” Baëkhyun whispers against the shell of his ear, his face chain tickling the hollow of Jongdae’s throat. It shocks Jongdae, the cold metal against his heated skin jarring.

“N-no,” Jongdae pants, turning his head away and squeezing his eyes shut. “Please, no, you’re not him, you’re not my Baekhyun,” Jongdae pleads. He hates he can feel himself slipping so easily into Baëkhyun’s whims. 

This Baekhyun is dangerously addicting. He’s assertive where Jongdae’s Baekhyun is yielding, cocky where Baekhyun is teasing, domineering where Baekhyun is playful. It’s all of Baekhyun’s features just sharpened with a harder edge. 

And he’s so beautiful. It’s absolutely breath-taking how easily Baekhyun wears meanness, how Jongdae feels special cradled in this Baekhyun’s sharp jaws. 

“I’m still Baekhyun,” Baëkhyun assures, a slant at his lip that makes his smile cold and mocking. “And you’re still mine, no matter what world you come from.”

Jongdae cries out when Baëkhyun fists a hand into his hair, jerking Jongdae’s head up. It makes tears spring to his eyes which makes Baekhyun smirk. He leans down and licks a broad swipe from the bottom of Jongdae’s jaw to the corner of his eye, licking away a stray droplet before letting Jongdae fall back down. 

“You’re the sweetest thing I’ve seen in this world in _years_,” Baëkhyun murmurs, and Jongdae pants, blood rushing through his ear. For a moment, it’s almost like Jongdae’s not meant to hear those words but before he can doubt himself Baëkhyun is giving him that same awful smirk. “I want to destroy you and protect you at the same time, Jongdae-ya. I haven’t been this intrigued by something in a long, long time. Play with me for a little longer, sweetheart.”

Jongdae shakes when Baëkhyun drapes himself over Jongdae again. Baëkhyun kisses down Jongdae’s cheek, over his throat, and down his chest. Jongdae squirms, helpless. His cock rubs against Baëkhyun’s stomach over each pass and it makes him suck in a sharp breath every time, body singing in adrenaline-induced pleasure. 

“S-stop,” Jongdae whimpers when Baekhyun kisses down to his belly-button, making him tighten his stomach instinctively. Baekhyun cooes, pressing kisses on the soft ridges of his abs, continuing down until he’s cradled in the v of Jongdae’s legs. 

It’s too familiar a sight and, at the same time, terribly jarring. This Baekhyun laughs at Jongdae’s pubic hair, a delighted grin lighting up his face. 

“You are a natural blonde!” Baëkhyun crows, giggling into Jongdae’s dick. Jongdae feels mortified and turned on at the same time, Baëkhyun’s fingers casually pumping Jongdae’s cock in a way that makes him pump his hips. “I need to tell Chennie when he gets back. You are the cutest, Jongdae-ya.”

“What’s that supposed to mean!?” Jongdae snaps, flushed. He tries to close his legs but Baëkhyun easily keeps them pried open. 

“Nothing, nothing,” Baëkhyun giggles. “I just really like this look on you, baby. It makes you look like prey.”

And like that, Jongdae’s guard is instantly back up. It’s not like he necessarily dropped it, but he can feel the fear creep back. This isn’t _his _Baekhyun that has a slender hand curled around Jongdae’s cock. He can’t trust that this Baekhyun isn’t going to break Jongdae. 

“Shh, pretty baby,” Baëkhyun cooes, “I’m not going to hurt you. Hyung just wants to play a bit.”

“You’re not my hyung!” Jongdae instinctively retorts, not pausing to think. It’s Baekhyun’s teasing voice and Jongdae responds automatically only to seize up and remember it’s _not_ Baekhyun. 

But instead of taking offence at Jongdae’s tone, Baëkhyun just arches an eyebrow. “Aren’t I, baby? You look a lot younger than my Chennie.”

Jongdae flushes because it’s not like he hadn’t noticed this Baekhyun does in fact look older. He wears it well, the maturity something Jongdae never thought he’d see in Baekhyun’s pretty boy looks. 

“I-I’m still not going to call you that,” Jongdae protests, legs kicking futilely. Baëkhyun’s hand isn’t moving. It’s weird how he just cradles Jongdae’s cock, chin propped on Jongdae’s hip and carrying a normal conversation. His Baekhyun has none of this patience.

“Oh ho,” Baëkhyun crows, arching an eyebrow. “Is that a challenge, baby? Aren’t you just the perfect gift?” Baëkhyun grins, shark-like.

Jongdae has the distinct feeling he just fucked himself over. 

“Let’s see what it takes for you to cry for hyung, hmm?” Baëkhyun purrs, making a show of extending his tongue and licking up Jongdae’s cock. 

“Ngh,” Jongdae helplessly moans. Baëkhyun’s kisses are kitten soft, barely there but they have Jongdae aching already. “D-Don’t tease,” Jongdae slips out, only to freeze. His eyes had shut closed and he keeps fooling himself -

“But it’s so much fun,” Baëkhyun sing songs, breathing heavily on the head of Jongdae’s cock. Jongdae wants to thrust up and forcibly get rid of that cocky smirk but he’s pinned down too easily. “Say Jongdae-ya, hyung wants to taste you.”

Jongdae shivers because something passes over Baëkhyun’s face, making it look darker. 

“Let me taste your innocence,” Baëkhyun murmurs, before he swallows Jongdae down. 

Jongdae yells, hips coming off the bed but Baëkhyun doesn’t falter, takes Jongdae down to the root. 

It’s too much. Baëkhyun’s throat is a tight vice around Jongdae’s cock, wet and hot. Baëkhyun’s hands grip Jongdae’s hips, bruising them as he sucks hard, enough to make Jongdae speechless and whiny. 

Pleasure crests sharply, fast. And then Baëkhyun starts to bob his head, fucking his own face down on Jongdae’s cock. 

Jongdae orgasms right as Baëkhyun’s face chain drags against his sensitive inner thighs. 

It’s almost blinding how hard Jongdae cums. He yells his pleasure, hands jerking in their bindings trying to come down and force Baëkhyun down to keep him there and wrench him away at the same time. 

Baëkhyun continues to suck even as Jongdae comes down. 

“S-stop! It’s too much,” Jongdae cries, legs trying to kick Baëkhyun away. 

Baëkhyun doesn’t stop. He sucks Jongdae’s limp cock, gold eye peering at Jongdae through his blonde fringe. Jongdae feels that same swooping sensation he did when he fainted in Baëkhyun’s arms.

Jongdae can’t say a word, ensnared. 

Baëkhyun slowly drags his mouth off of Jongdae’s cock, swollen lips making a show of it. When he pops off he opens his mouth showing Jongdae the cum he’d spilled inside. Jongdae can’t turn away, watches as Baëkhyun makes a show of swallowing before a bright, dangerous grin overtakes the doppelganger’s face. 

“You’re delicious, baby,” Baëkhyun purrs. “As pure as a little lamb. Won’t you give me some more, love? _Get hard for me again_.”

Jongdae chokes on the protest in his throat. His cock is starting to fill. It’s almost disassociating, watching his cock fill up easily, despite the thrum of satisfaction running through his veins. 

“W-what,” Jongdae gasps, feeling like he can finally take a deep breath when Baëkhyun blinks, breaking eye contact. 

“My perfect boy,” Baëkhyun cooes. “So good for your hyung. Are you enjoying our game?”

Shaken, Jongdae tries to curl backwards but Baëkhyun is faster, grabbing Jongdae’s legs and dragging him back down. 

“Don’t touch me!” Jongdae yells, frightened. His new erection wanes and something terrifying crosses across Baëkhyun’s face. 

“Jongdae,” Baëkhyun growls warningly and Jongdae freezes. “I’m going to have you. I’m being nice right now because I really like you. Don’t make me _not_ like you, love.”

Jongdae trembles.

Baëkhyun breaks into a grin, the dark look completely gone. “Sorry, sorry, sweetheart. I can’t help it sometimes. Say you’ll play with me a little longer? Do you need some _help_?”

Jongdae instinctively understands what Baekhyun is referring to. Wordlessly he shakes his head. “D-Don’t,” Jongdae pleads.

Baëkhyun’s smile is sharp. “I wanted to break you down with kindness, Jongdae-ya. But we can work our way to that. For now _why don’t you be good for your hyung?_” 

Jongdae feels something snap inside him. It’s not fear, it’s a wave of gut-clenching arousal. He feels need course through his veins, lust charged. He wants to clamber on top of Baëkhyun , wants to kiss him, bite him, push him down, and work hard to be a worthy prey for Baëkhyun to pin. He wants all of Baëkhyun's attention on him. 

“Hyung,” Jongdae moans, legs spreading wide of their own violation. “Please, hyung,” Jongdae arches scrambling to get his feet planted so he can cant his hips up, show Baëkhyun his needy hole. 

“Oh, baby boy, is that what you were hiding?” Baëkhyun purrs. “So lewd, Jongdae-ya.”

Jongdae bites his lip hard before he says, “Give me, hyung, give it to me! Don’t tease me anymore!”

Baëkhyun’s hands slide up Jongdae’s thighs, bringing his legs up into an M as he leans down to hover over Jongdae’s face. “Oh, Jongdae-ya. I’m so jealous, is this how much fun you are?”

Jongdae pouts, glaring at Baëkhyun. “Stop talking, hyung! You got me this horny so do something about it,” he whines.

“A _brat_,” Baëkhyun says in wonderment before laughing. “Oh my gods, Chennie is never going to believe me.”

“Hyung,” Jongdae whines again, this time a bit more desperation in his voice. It makes his voice sound quieter and makes him feel shyer for it. “Please?”

Baëkhyun kisses him hard and Jongdae melts, easily letting the older man into his mouth. He sucks obediently on Baëkhyun’s tongue, arching up to try and get the most out of Baëkhyun that he can. 

Baëkhyun breaks the kiss off with a vicious nip to Jongdae’s bottom lip that makes him tear up. 

“Mean!” Jongdae pouts. The sting is quickly forgotten by the wave of addiction that goes through Jongdae seeing Baëkhyun smile at him that indulgently. 

“I’m sorry, baby,” Baëkhyun says, thumbing Jongdae’s bottom lip. “Let me make it up to you.”

Jongdae moans when Baëkhyun’s mouth descends on his nipple. It makes him writhe, feeling pulses of pleasure shoot down his spine at Baëkhyun’s terribly teasing flicks of his tongue, the hint of bite. 

“Hyung,” Jongdae pants, wrapping his legs around Baëkhyun’s waist to tug him closer. “More, I need you.”

“Do you?” 

For the first time, Jongdae finds himself pausing. Something’s niggling through the fog of pleasure in his mind. Baëkhyun is staring at him intensely, gold eye spinning in a way that has Jongdae feeling like he is free falling. 

“Yes, hyung,” Jongdae dutifully replies, feeling the heaviness of what he is saying. “Always need you.”

Baëkhyun doesn’t say anything, just stares at Jongdae intensely, absent-mindedly playing with Jongdae’s nipples until he breaks eye contact. 

It’s like Jongdae can breathe again. But not for long. 

Baëkhyun moves Jongdae’s legs again, taking one and spreading it wide. Jongdae obligingly accepts the strain, lets Baëkhyun manhandle him until Jongdae’s wrists are twisting above his head, moved so he’s face down, ass up on the bed. 

“Hyung,” Jongdae moans when Baëkhyun’s fingers slide down his taint, confidently rubbing against Jongdae’s furled asshole. 

There is the hard press of a finger against the slight opening. Just when Jongdae thinks Baëkhyun is going to fuck into him dry, there is a sound of a lube bottle opening. 

Shaking in anticipation, Jongdae spreads his legs wider, lets his chest rub against the mattress. Unbidden, he thinks of what Baëkhyun had said. 

“You can pierce them, hyung,” Jongdae whispers, embarrassment taking over him as he buries his head into the pillow. 

Baëkhyun pauses. Jongdae can feel fingers at his entrance but they don’t breach. Impatient, Jongdae rocks his hips back. 

“Pierce what, Jongdae?” Baëkhyun asks, voice almost emotionless. 

Thinking he must have said something wrong, Jongdae hesitantly peeks over his shoulder. 

Baëkhyun doesn’t look mad, so Jongdae closes his eyes and buries his face back into his pillow. “My nipples, hyung. You liked that older me had them, right? I just want to be good for you, so if you want,” Jongdae trails off hesitantly. 

He cries out when two fingers slam inside him. The breach is cruel, hard and fast. Tears spring to Jongdae’s eyes as he tries to wiggle away from the burn. 

“Hyung!” Jongdae yells, crying when Baëkhyun doesn’t let him get too far. 

“You’re absolutely perfect, Jongdae-ya,” Baëkhyun tells him, voice deep and husky. He whispers it right into Jongdae’s ear, draped over Jongdae’s back, his warmth doing wonders for receding the hurt. 

“Hyung, hurts,” Jongdae whimpers, turning to stare at Baëkhyun with teary eyes. 

“I want to destroy you,” Baëkhyun whispers against his lips. 

Distantly, Jongdae understands he should be scared - petrified. But he feels safe because Baëkhyun’s eyes promise him that Jongdae isn’t going _anywhere_. And where else would he want to be except with his hyung?  
  
“Will you keep me, even after?” Jongdae whispers back. His head feels fuzzy but overall he just feels heady, like he’s high off of Baëkhyun’s intoxicating want. 

“Oh baby, I will never let you go,” Baëkhyun promises. He moves his fingers then, massaging Jongdae’s inner walls, careful and slow. He strokes over Jongdae’s walls firm and deep, fucking out with his fingers to keep Jongdae stimulated, until the fuck back in doesn’t hurt his rim anymore. 

It’s somewhere around the fourth finger Jongdae realizes he’s not chained up anymore. And that’s only because Baëkhyun manhandles him, moves him until he’s kneeling and then cradles Jongdae in his arms, bringing him to rest on Baëkhyun’s lap. Jongdae’s arms automatically go up to wind around Baëkhyun’s neck, and it’s again that he sees the golden mancales. 

Where before they evoked a terrible fear in the pit of his gut, this time Jongdae feels settled. They look magnificent against the ornaments Baëkhyun wears, compliments them in a way that makes Jongdae feel like belongs. So what is the point of fearing them when Baëkhyun clearly gave them as a gift, to keep Jongdae with him?

“Jongdae, baby, hold on to hyung,” Baëkhyun whispers in his ear. Jongdae nods, dazed. He vaguely sees the playfulness in Baëkhyun's eyes and it sparks something in him - his own Baekhyun looks good when he has that kind of life in -

Jongdae’s thoughts grind to a halt as a cockhead notches against his hole. In between one breath and the next, Baëkhyun grabs his hips and pushes Jongdae down, swallowing Jongdae’s moan with his mouth. 

“So tight,” Baëkhyun groans into Jongdae’s lips, biting Jongdae’s swollen bottom lip until he breaks skin. Jongdae cries out, torn between the throbbing of his insides as he’s breached and the sharp pain of Baëkhyun’s nails digging into his hips, the catch of his teeth as he tries to eat Jongdae whole. 

When Jongdae’s thighs are flush with Baëkhyun’s and there is no where else to go, he finally goes limp, sinking into Baëkhyun’s arms with tiny sniffles. 

“You’re so mean, Baekhyun hyung,” Jongdae whines, hiccuping on a soft sob. It doesn’t hurt too bad, not anymore. He’s been prepared well, it was just too much too fast. 

“I know, I know,” Baëkhyun says, sounding far from contrite. Instead, he sounds smug. “But you love it, don’t you, Jongdae-ya? Like hyung’s cock inside you? Like how hyung treats you like his personal bitch?” 

Jongdae’s gut swooshes dangerously at that. Something about those awful words sends sparks of pleased humiliation down his spine. He clutches at Baëkhyun harder, squirming as his face flushes harder. 

But he feels compelled to answer. He hides his shy nod into Baëkhyun’s shoulder. 

“D-Don’t tease,” Jongdae says again, biting Baëkhyun’s shoulder gently. “You promised you’d play with me, right?”

“That's right,” Baëkhyun purrs, right as he grabs the meat of Jongdae’s ass and lifts him up. 

Jongdae’s brain short-circuits at the harsh drag inside him, panting as only Baëkhyun’s cockhead is left inside. It’s stupidly hot how Baëkhyun holds him so easily, beautiful skin showing casing his taut muscles, on display and framed beautifully by his jewelry. 

Jongdae almost doesn’t feel worthy, not until Baëkhyun drops him down and fucks back into him. Like that, Jongdae can’t think of any stupid thoughts. 

“Gods, Jongdae, you feel so good,” Baëkhyun groans and Jongdae feels pride overtake him. His erection that had waned with penetration comes back easily and with that, Jongdae’s desire to be _good_. 

Jongdae takes over, getting his knees under him so he can bounce on Baëkhyun’s cock. It clearly takes the older by surprise, but Baëkhyun’s bark of laughter is of delight, nothing like the mocking tones before. 

“So good for me, Jongdae,” Baëkhyun praises, sucking a hickey onto Jongdae’s shoulder. 

Each pulsing suck kicks Jongdae up higher, until he can feel arousal practically burn under his skin. He feels so _needy_. 

“Please,” Jongdae begs. “Hyung, please.”

Baëkhyun bites his shoulder. “What do you need, Jongdae-ya?”

“Cum, hyung,” Jongdae whines, clenching hard around Baëkhyun. 

“You wanna come, baby boy?” Baëkhyun coos, mocking. 

Jongdae shakes his head, feeling Baëkhyun’s surprise. He clenches down harder, hard enough he thinks Baëkhyun’s cock is imprinted inside him. 

“Want your cum,” Jongdae moans softly. “Please, hyung, haven’t I been good?”

Baëkhyun breathes in sharply. “Oh you precious boy. The way you beg makes me want to deny you more, just so you’ll plead prettily some more.” 

Jongdae buries his face into Baëkhyun's shoulder, rubbing his wet cheeks into the hard muscle. His nails dig in and wrack sharply down Baëkhyun's back, but the fucker has the nerve to laugh.

"Stop being so mean, hyung," Jongdae whimpers, clutching onto Baëkhyun harder because he is going _harder_. "P-Please," he mewls.

“You can do better than that,” Baëkhyun coos, shifting his grip so Jongdae’s pressed back against the mound of pillows. Jongdae arches hard, the new angle gives Baëkhyun perfect precision, hitting his prostate on every pass.

Jongdae hiccups on a sob, legs tightening hard around Baëkhyun’s waist. “Please!” Jongdae begs, easily. “More! Harder! Hyung, I need it!”

“So sweet,” Baëkhyun croons, and the way his pants his words right into Jongdae’s ears has a punch of arousal clawing through his gut. “So pliant and submissive, Jongdae-ya. So good, perfect, for your hyung.”

Against his wishes, the words only stroke Jongdae harder and higher. 

Baëkhyun’s hips fuck in perfectly, slamming into Jongdae’s ass, reaming his insides so well that Jongdae feels his orgasm pull closer every second. 

“Please!” Jongdae begs one more time, shouting loud and desperately. 

Understanding finally crosses Baëkhyun’s pleased face. “Cum for hyung, Jongdae-ya.”

Jongdae’s already cresting at the first words of permission from Baëkhyun. It’s harder than his first orgasm, completely swallowing him whole. 

White noise fills his ears. He can hear his heartbeat, feel it’s powerful thud against his chest even as Baëkhyun fucks himself to completion above him. Jongdae can’t feel the warmth of cum spilling into him, but he imagines he can. Imagines how proud Baëkhyun is of him for making him cum, for keeping his seed inside. 

It makes him smile in accomplishment, feeling like the need inside him as finally abated. 

“Was I good, hyung?” Jongdae whispers with a broken voice, feeling the claws of sleep drag his exhausted self down. 

“The _best_, Jongdae-ya. We’re going to have so much fun playing with you,” Baëkhyun purrs into his ear. 

Jongdae slips under before he can question the ‘we’. 

___

“Gods, you’re so fucking hot,” Baëkhyun moans, raspy and choked with how Jongdae’s hand is curled around his throat. His hands are offensively limp by his head and the fucker has the nerve to arch into Jongdae’s touch. 

Jongdae sneers down at Baëkhyun, the broken manacles dangling from one hand. He had attempted briefly to put them on his captor but apparently whatever the runes are don’t work multi-way and Baëkhyun could still use his powers of light. But that wasn’t a problem. Jongdae wasn’t in the frontlines of the War for nothing. 

“Stop being so fucking horny,” Jongdae hisses, hand tightening just a bit. Not enough to choke, but just enough to keep this fucking jungle cat purring. Jongdae’s not stupid, isn’t willing to risk that fucking eye doing that thing again if Baëkhyun decides he wants to ‘play’. Keep him satisfied for now. 

“I’m always horny when I’m with you,” Baëkhyun pouts, wrapping his legs around Jongdae’s waist. 

Jongdae rolls his eyes and drops his hold, Baëkhyun looks at him in betrayal, throwing a mini tantrum as he writhes trying to reach for Jongdae, but Jongdae dances out of the way. 

“I’m going to look for my Baekhyun, go have a nice life or whatever, asshole,” Jongdae throws over his shoulder. 

Jongdae almost expects it when Baëkhyun materializes in front of him in a flash of light. Afterall, it’s what Baekhyun does when he still wants Jongdae’s attention. 

The difference is how Jongdae reacts. Instead of jumping away, Jongdae collects lightning into his hand, lets it vibrate until the static energy is palpable, short of actual charges. He fists his hand into Baëkhyun’s long blonde hair and pulls, slapping his hand over Baëkhyun’s eyes.

“I may be the _good_ guy, at least relative to your fuckery, but I am not nice. Do that shit again and I will blind you,” Jongdae says darkly.

Baëkhyun moans, trembling. “Oh, sweetheart,” he breathes, entirely too erotic. “You sound just like Chen.”

When Baëkhyun doesn’t make a move to retaliate, Jongdae drops his hand. He doesn’t trust this Baekhyun, but he trusts that this Baekhyun is interested enough in him that he wouldn’t purposefully try to kill Jongdae. 

“Then let's go get your husband back so he can deal with your shit,” Jongdae orders, grabbing onto Baëkhyun’s braided hair and tugging. 

“But I still get to keep you, right?” Baëkhyun asks, curling behind Jongdae’s frame like a koala but making no move to tug his hair free. 

Jongdae rolls his eyes. God, he can’t believe he’s saying this, but his Baekhyun is infinitely less annoying than this one. 

_

{End}

{Epilogue} 

Baekhyun jerks his arm free from the imposter wearing Jongdae’s face. 

“Do you need another lesson in discipline?” The fake Jongdae, _Chen_, asks laughing. 

Baekhyun blushes, hands going down automatically to cup his ass protectively. “Fuck off!” Baekhyun growls, slowing down to let Chen take the lead. He clearly knows where he is going after all and it’s better to keep his ass out of view. 

Their walk to their destination isn’t quiet. Baekhuyn isn’t a quiet person, and this darker version of Jongdae has no problem keeping the conversation going, albeit with a different spin than Jongdae would have taken. A lot more leering suggestions that have Baekhyun blushing. 

But overall, there isn’t too much of a difference between his boyfriend and this doppelganger aside from the darker aura. Chen talks with that some undertone of cuteness, jarring on the older man’s cold face. He also has a natural pout like Jongdae does, it’s just covered up underneath his lip piercings. Piercings that had rubbed against his swollen hole - 

Baekhuyn jerks himself out of those thoughts, distracted by a familiar splash of color against the grey desolation around them. 

“Jongdae!” Baekhyun yells in relief, elation overcoming him. He taps into his core of light, recovered over the past few days, and speeds over to his boyfriend. 

“Baekhyun!” Jongdae exclaims, and Baekhyun heart sings in hearing Jongdae’s clear, happy voice. Baekhyun leaps into his arms, trembling with satisfaction when Jongdae’s arms wrap around his waist and pull him close. 

“Gods above, they are so _adorable_!” Someone says. Baekhyun jerks his face from where he had been nuzzling Jongdae’s blonde hair, gods he is never going to tease Jongdae into trying to dye it again!, to find the source of the voice in case they are a potential danger. 

“Wow,” is all Baekhyun can say, watching a man wearing Baekhyun’s face approach him. “Fuck me, I’m hot.”

The other Baekhyun’s face lights up in pure delight, but Baekhyun instantly senses that same type of manic energy that runs through Chen. 

“Chennie, did you hear that? Can I fuck myself?” Baëkhyun asks, sliding around to his husband. 

Chen winds his arms around Baëkhyun’s waist, leaning slightly up to kiss the corner of Baëkhyun’s eye, tongue snaking out to showcase the glinting piercing on the center of the pink appendage as he licks over the flesh covered with a face chain. “That’s the best idea you’ve ever had, hyung.”

Jongdae bristles in his arm, shoving Baekhyun behind him protectively and Baekhyun protests, trying to get in front of Jongdae. 

“Neither of you are going to touch us anymore,” Jongdae says firmly. Baekhyun can’t help but find it cute because he can feel Jongdae’s holding back on stomping his feet to prove his point. Baekhyun winds his arms around Jongdae’s waist and squeezes tight. Just a few days away from his boyfriend and it felt like years. 

Chen raises an eyebrow. “Oh really?” he purrs, dangerous. 

Baekhyun’s about to warn Jongdae, when all of a sudden the ground beneath them begins to glow. 

For the first time, Baekhyun watches as amusement fades from Chen’s eyes. Baekhyun mirrors Chen, cradling his partner close as the ground below them disappears and they’re falling. 

_Not again! _Baekhyun thinks, but this time he clings to Jongdae with all his might. He’s not letting go. 

In between one breath and the next, his feet touch solid ground. Baekhyun stumbles, dragging Jongdae with him, right into a strong tree to break their fall. They both pant, staring at each other wide-eyed. 

“Well that was interesting,” Baëkhyun laughs in delight, hopping out of Chen’s hold to take a look around. 

Warily Baekhyun and Jongdae stare at the pair. How did they end up in the same place? 

Baekhyun doesn’t get the chance to ask. A shrill piercing cry breaks through the air, howls reverberating through the empty forest they found themselves in. 

“Who the fuck are you?”

Baekhyun turns around. Trepidation fills him as he sees a younger version of him break through the treeline, a hand curled into the fur of a growling russet wolf. 

“It’s baby me!” Baëkhyun gasps, tugging at Chen’s arm and pointing. 

“Fuck,” Jongdae says, with feeling. 

Baekhyun couldn’t agree more. 

{END.}


End file.
